Le tournoi de la vérité
by Fumsek2
Summary: ** Chap 2 up **Yugi et Anzu et toute la bande se font kidnaper. Pour être libérer il faut que Yugi et Jono-Uchi gaggne un tournoi! Vont ils gagner?
1. Prologue

Le tournoi de la vérité  
  
Bon alors c'est ma première Fic Yu-Gi-Oh alors soyez sympa ! Bon voici le début. Ca se passe avant Battle City et après la victoire sur Pegasus. Je ne la ferais pas trop longue. Donnez moi vos critique en me laissant des reviews ! Je m'inspire du manga pour les noms et certain détail donc ceux qui ne l'ont les ont pas lu certain détail risque d'être différent. C'est pour ça que je vais vous mettre la liste des noms dans le manga et ensuite dans ceux de la série. Et j'expliquerait aussi certain détail du manga qui n'apparaisse pas dans la série ou qui ont été modifié ^^  
  
La liste des noms :  
  
Nom du Manga = Nom de la série  
  
Yugi Muto = Yugi Muto Yami Yugi = L'autre Yugi Anzu Mazaki = Téa Gardner Honda = Tristan Bakura = Bakura Jono-Uchi Katsuya = Joey Wheeler Seto Kaiba = Seto Kaiba Mokuba Kaiba = Mokuba Kaiba  
  
J'en rajouterais au cas ou ^^ mais je crois pas que d'autre perso entreront dans l'histoire les autres seront créer par moi.  
  
YuGi était dans sa chambre en train de regarder à la fenêtre de son bureau. Il pensait a Anzu Mazaki. La fille qu'il aimait depuis le primaire. Il secouât la tête et regardat sa montre. 22 Heures du soir. Il baillât a s'en arracher la mâchoire et il retournât a son occupation : améliorez son deck ! Il regardait les centaines de cartes éparpillées devant lui. Quand il eu finit il allât se coucher en pensant qu'avec ces nouvelles cartes, seuls les meilleurs duellistes pourrait le battre.  
  
Le lendemain a l'aube, Notre petit garçon se levât et alla s'habiller. Ensuite il prit son puzzle du millénium qui lui permettait de changer d'âme et de se transformer en Yami Yugi. Il était en train de petit déjeuner quand sa mère vint lui dire que Anzu l'attendait pour aller au Lycée avec lui ! Il monta vite prendre son blouson mit ses chaussures et il alla rejoindre Anzu.  
  
« Salut Yugi ! Ca va ? demanda Anzu. -Très bien répondit Yugi »  
  
Sur le chemin ils parlèrent de tout et de rien quand un voiture noire s'arrêta pile devant eux en manquant de les écrasait. Deux hommes sortirent les attrapèrent et la voiture repartit aussi vite !  
  
On leur badèrent les yeux et ensuite ils furent assommer.  
  
********************************************** Ce chapitre est cours mais les autres seront plus longs. C'est juste pour savoir si ça vous plait ?  
  
Dans le Manga ont voit apparaître la mère de Yugi c'est pour cela que je l'ai fait apparaître dans cette histoire !  
  
Ce chapitre était surtout pour vous expliquer tout ce qu j'ai mis au début ;)  
  
Fumsek2 alias Winner. 


	2. 1 Le premier Duel

Donc voici le premier chapitre de mon histoire ^^ ! Bonne lecture !  
  
*********************************************** Chapitre 1  
  
Yugi se reveillat dans une salle sombre. Il mit 5 minutes pour que ses yeux s'habitussent a l'obscurité. Ils étaient dans une grande salle. Il sentit quelque chose bouger contre lui et une voix dit :  
  
« Yugi c'est toi ? -Oui Anzu c'est moi ! Ca va ? -Oui ca peut aller ! Ou sommes nous ? - Je sais pas. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire s'est atendre.  
  
Quelque temps après une porte s'ouvrit et un homme masquer dit :  
  
« Suivez moi ! »  
  
Yugi se leva et commenca a suivre l'homme les yeux a moitié fermer car il était pas encore habituer a la lumiére. Anzu était juste dérriére lui. Yugi se demandait ben ou l'emmenait cette homme. Il était grand masquer et tout habillait en noir. Il travérsérent une multitude de couloirs désendirent des centaines d'escaliers et ils arrivérent enfin dans une salle avec une table de combas au centre.  
  
L'homme qui les accompagner alla ce mettre a l'autre bout de la table de combat et dit :  
  
« Tu va devoir te battre contre moi mais avant tout on va attendre un peu. «   
  
Yugi alla se placait a sa place sur la table de combat et Preparat son Deck. Il le posat a son emplacement sur la table et attendit.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et Jono-Uchi Honda et Bakura furent projetées dans la salle !  
  
« Que le duel commence » prononca l'homme  
  
Yugi se changeat en Yami Yugi et le duel commenca !  
  
« Vas y Yugi éclate le. Cria Joey - Compte sur moi Joey »  
  
Yugi 2000 - Homme en noir 2000  
  
« Je te laisse comencait petit. - Tu fait une erreur dit Yugi avec un sourire en coin. Je pose la petite fée et je pose deux cartes face cacher.  
  
Yugi : Petite fée 200/700  
  
- Et moi je pose Man-Eating Treasure Chest et j'attaque la petite fée.  
  
Homme en noir : Man-Eating Treasure Chest 1600/1000  
  
- Héhé tu a mordu je retourne ma carte piége beau mirroir.  
  
Yugi : Beau mirroir révéle la vraie puissance de ses monstres.  
  
Ce qui fait que ma petite fée se transforme en grande fée qui a 2200 d'ATK.  
  
Yugi : Grande fée 2200/2000  
  
-Man-Eating est détruit.  
  
Yugi 2000 - Homme en noir 1400  
  
- A mon tour. dit Yugi. Je pose le Gaia the fierce Knight en attaque.  
  
Yugi : Gaia the fierce Knight 2300/2100  
  
- A ton tour.  
  
- Moi je place ce monstre face cache. Et cette carte face cachée. A ton tour petit.  
  
- Gaia attaque ce monstre.  
  
L'homme en noir : Skull Red Bird 1550/1200  
  
- Ton oiseau est mort ! Ensuite Grande Fée attaque !  
  
Yugi 2000 - Homme en noir 0  
  
- Bravo bravo ! Mais tu na pas beaucoup de mérite car c'est la premiére fois que je jouait a Magic and Wizard. Je ne connaissait que les bases. C'est vrai que tu est fort. Bon je vais te dire ce que tu fais la. Nous on veut te tester pour voir si tu est dige d'avoir deux ames. Donc tes amis et toi ne pourrait pas voir la lumiére du jour sans battre les menbres de notre organisation. Chaque fois que battras l'un de nous la porte vers la salle suivante souvrirat et tu te battrat contre le suivant. Bonne chance jeune roi. Et il disparut.  
  
- Yugi on compte sur toi ! dit Anzu  
  
-Eclate les tous Yugi ! cria Jono-Uchi  
  
- Ne vous e faites pas je vous sortirez de la ! «   
  
Et ils allérent tous vers la salle suivante par la porte qui s'était ouverte quand Yugi a gagner contre l'étrange en noir. Quel adversaire vont- ils rencontrer ? Mais une choses intriguait Yugi. Pourquoi l'avait-il appeler jeune roi ? 


	3. Yugi VS Denis

Chapitre 2  
  
Yami Yugi et ses amis entrèrent dans la seconde salle. Yugi devait tout faire pour gagner et sauver ses amis. Il allait éclater tous les duellistes. Il le fallait. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Quand il allait rentrer dans la salle quelqu'un lui prit le bras et serra ça main. C'était Anzu.  
  
« J'ai confiance en toi Yugi. Je sais que tu va tous sortir de la. Tiens je te donne cette carte. L'ange du raliement. Elle..  
  
- Je connais cette carte mais tu ne veux pas la garder ? Elle est très puissante. Tu es certaine de vouloir me la donner ?  
  
- Non Yugi. Elle est pour toi. Je sais que tu seras l'utiliser au bon moment. Je te fais confiance.  
  
- Merci Tea. Je gagnerais grâce à cette carte. Je te le promets.  
  
-Bon vous nous laissez le passage ça serait bien qu'on avance ! Plus vite on sort d'ici mieux c'est !! Yugi bonne chance. Eclate cette bande de biiiiip. »  
  
Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle et virent un homme assit a une table de combat qui attendait. Il était tout petit avec une très grosse tête.  
  
« Bienvenue dans ma salle je m'appelle Denis et tu ne peux pas me battre petit.  
  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Je te laisse commencer.  
  
Yugi 2000 - Denis 2000  
  
- Je pose Wingweaver et c'est ton tour.  
  
Denis : Wingweaver 2750/2400  
  
- Argh dès le début un monstre si puissant, je vais jouer la défense. Pensa Yugi. Je pose Néo the Magic Swordsman en mode défense. Et une carte face caché.  
  
Yugi : Neo the Magic Swordsman 1700/1000  
  
Yugi avait déjà une stratégie dans la tête. Restait plus qu'à la mettre en marche pour endommager sérieusement les points de vie de son adversaire.  
  
- C'est à ton tour Denis. Joue qu'on en finisse plus vite.  
  
- Wingweaver attaque !  
  
Yugi 2000 - Denis 2000  
  
- A ton tour minus ! Denis éclatât d'un grand rire à faire froid dans le dos !  
  
- Regarde toi avant de parler, grosse tête vide. Je retourne ma carte magique : Dark Hole ! Elle détruit tous les monstres présents sur le terrain. Wingweaver n'est plu. Dit Yugi très calmement.  
  
- Ensuite je pose Typhone #2 et j'attaque  
  
Yugi : Typhone #2 1700/1900  
  
Yugi 2000 - Denis 0300  
  
- C'est ton tour. Dit Yugi en croisant les bras et baillant.  
  
La peur se dessina sur le visage de Denis très vite remplaçait par un sourire quand il piochât sa carte.  
  
- Pas mal ta stratégie mais je riposte en posant un autre Wingweaver et j'attaque Typhone #2.  
  
Yugi 0950 - Denis 0300  
  
- A ton tour dit-il en éclatant de rire a nouveau.  
  
Yugi pioche une carte, le Dark Magicien. Il le pose en mode attaque ainsi qu'une autre carte face cacher.  
  
Yugi : Dark Magicien 2500/2100  
  
- C'est à ton tour grosse tête.  
  
- Wingweaver attaque !  
  
- Je retourne ma carte piège Waboku ! Ton attaque est annulée.  
  
- C'est à ton tour. Dit il déçu de ne pas avoir pu détruire le magicien des ténèbres.  
  
- Je pose les épées de lumières révélatrices. Tes monstres sont bloqués pendant trois tours ! Je pose aussi le chevalier Celte en mode attaque.  
  
Yugi : Le chevalier celte 1400/1200  
  
- C'est à ton tour !  
  
- Je passe. Donc c'est à ton tour.  
  
- Je pose le gardien ailé de la forteresse en mode attaque, il m'aidera à te mettre ta raclé !  
  
Yugi : Le gardien ailé de la forteresse 1400/1200  
  
- C'est ton tour.  
  
- Je pose cette carte magique ! Trousse de survie qui me donne 300 points de vie en plus !  
  
Yugi 0950 - Denis 0600  
  
- A ton tour !  
  
- Je pose cette carte terrain ! Yami ! Qui augmente l'attaque et la défense des Spellcaster (lanceur de sort) de 200 et baisse l'attaque et la défense de 200 des types fairy (fée). C'est à ton tour.  
  
Yugi : Dark magicien 2500/2100 + 200 = 2700/2300 Denis : Wingweaver 2750/2400 - 200 = 2550/2200  
  
- Je passe dit-il affolé !  
  
Les épées de lumières révélatrices commencent à disparaître.  
  
- Dark Magicien attaque Wingweaver!  
  
Yugi 0950 - Denis 0450  
  
- Ensuite mon dragon ailé de la forteresse va t'achever ! Attaque !  
  
Yugi 0950 - Denis 0000  
  
- C'est trop facile ! Ce ne sont pas de vrai adversaire ! 


End file.
